hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Humans make up some of the main characters in the Hellsing storyline. Due to the way humans are portrayed in the series, and the themes questioning what truly makes someone human, they are categorized into three types: Standard, Cyborgs, and Regenerators. Information Story Significance While Hellsing's storyline seems to be naturally based on the existence of in-human, unnatural creatures, humans still have an important role in this universe since most of the non-humans of Hellsing can remember being human at some point in time. All the monsters of the Hellsing's universe were human once. In addition, humans are not just defenseless victims of them; humans can defeat monsters or at least accost them, and are seen as the most valuable opponents for them, along with being the most wonderful and powerful beings of the world. As speaking of humans, we must make differences between normal human beings, regenerators (who are seen as humans but considered monsters) and cyborgs, whose identity is still human while existing in a mechanical body. Power Statistically, humans are the strongest and most dominant race due to their numbers. Vampires, Werewolves and other inhuman creatures are in minority, isolating themselves from humans for most of time in order to survive; if not, certain organizations solves the problems in connection with them, and hide the secret of unnatural beings from the public. Morals In moral meaning, "true" humans are the strongest beings due to their will to fight against more powerful, inhuman creatures according to Alucard's moral codex (which is shared in part by The Major and Integra). They fight "monsters" accepting the possibility that they can die; they don't enjoy fighting and massacring their enemies, but see it as a duty they must do. As Alucard describes it in Volume 3: "Giving up is what kills people. It's only when a person refuses to give up no matter what they earn the right of walking down humanity's noble pathway." As for this description, not all people can be seen as true humans. The ones who only obey to orders and don't feel responsibility in connection with fighting monsters are called "dogs" by Alucard. In addition, even biologically inhuman beings can act like humans. This is true for Seras Victoria, who is still seen as a human by Alucard, even if, biologically speaking, the girl is a vampire (the quote from him was said in connection with Seras). This goes along with Alucard's philosophy that immortality is a gift that must be earned by living and fighting under the circumstances of being human. Alucard even accepts the regenerator Alexander Anderson as a human because of his bravery, while the priest was seen as a "monster" by his master, Integra in Volume 1. We can even see an example for a monstrous being describing himself as a human. While The Major is undoubtedly a cyborg, he still looks on himself as human as he has "a heart, will and soul". However, his humanity is debated by Integra since The Major seems to enjoy seeing destruction and massacre, and because of his mechanical body, she refers to him as a "clockwork monstrosity". It should be noted, however that Integra and Alucard have disagreed on whether someone was a human or monster before. Former Humans Individuals who were originally human (and had on-screen time as humans), but became members of other species. * Alucard (became a true vampire by drinking blood) * Mina Harker (was transformed into a vampire by Alucard against her will) * Alexander Anderson (was temporarily transformed into a Monster of God in order to help him fight Alucard, but would eventually return to human when Alucard destroyed his heart and the Nail of Helena) * Seras Victoria (was transformed into a vampire by Alucard to save her from a fatal gunshot wound) * Pip Bernadotte (after being killed and later consumed by Seras, Pip became a familiar. Unlike other familiars, he still maintained the personality of his former self. He would later help Seras kill The Captain) * Walter C. Dornez (was transformed into an artificial vampire in order to give him the strength needed to fight Alucard) * Rip Van Winkle (was once human, as evidence in Hellsing: The Dawn, but would later be transformed into an artificial vampire by The Doctor) * Paul Wilson (a former SAS agent who chose to be transformed into an artificial vampire by Incognito) Standard Humans , a standard human.]] Despite mostly having no supernatural powers in the Hellsing universe, not all humans are defenseless victims of vampires; humans can defeat them, if they are clever enough, and are therefore seen as the most worthy opponents of vampires such as Alucard. Some vampires also see humans as being fascinating and unpredictable, therefore seeing them as truly the most wonderful and powerful beings in the world. Examples * Enrico Maxwell (deceased) * Yumie Takagi (deceased) * Pip Bernadotte (deceased) * Heinkel Wolfe * Makube Regenerators Regenerators are humans powered up with bio-technology/nanotechnology. The only known regenerator throughout the series was Alexander Anderson; however, it is possible that after his death, Heinkel Wolfe replaced him as the trump card of Iscariot and is made to regenerator as well. Abilities *'Enhanced healing': Regenerators are able to heal their wounds up to some extent. It seems like that Alexander Anderson's regenerative powers were equal to most of his vampiric enemies; however, he wasn't on par with Alucard, and couldn't heal the part of his arm blown off by Alucard's gun developed against regenerators. However, the power of healing from even fatal wounds allows them to participate in dangerous situations; in Volume 1, Anderson was shot in the head by Alucard, but was able to recover himself and surprise the seemingly victorious vampire. *'Superhuman strength and speed': Regenerators seem to have strength and speed which exceeds that of an average human being. For example, Anderson seemed to be able to severely injury Alucard with his bare hands during one of their fights; additionally, Anderson was agile enough to overrun vampires. Examples *Alexander Anderson (before becoming a monster of God using Helena's Nail) Cyborgs The only known cyborg throughout the series is The Major, the leader of the Last Battalion. While his body seems to be entirely mechanical (or at least a good part of it), the Nazi leader describes himself as a true human due to his will, emotions and power to fight and defeat Alucard. Nevertheless, he lacks empathy towards other humans and enjoys the devastation of war. Because of this, his humanity is denied by Integra. The Major has no special powers like vampires or regenerators. However, his body's durability seems to be stronger than that of an average human's body due to the fact he survived a shot taken from a 88 mm anti-aircraft gun. At the same time, he died when Integra shot him in the head, which means even cyborgs have vital parts in their mechanical bodies. Another explanation could be that his brain was still biological as were other parts of his body since he was still capable of consuming beverages and food. Various times he was also shown to still be able to bleed, ultimately suggesting that he was not entirely mechanical. Trivia * Though The Doctor looks and behaves like a human being, it is unknown how he retains his youth. It is possible that he may be a cyborg as well. However, when losing an arm, his limbs didn't seem to be mechanic. It is hinted by the Major that he is a vampire. Category:Species Category:Human Category:Regenerator Category:Cyborg Category:Males Category:Females